


Father Of Mine

by tingles22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Added into Canon, Family Bonding, Late Talks, Other, heart to heart, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles22/pseuds/tingles22
Summary: Stuck on the back of the space whale, Keith and Krolia discuss Keith’s father, and how much he meant to them.





	Father Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> title song: father of mine by everclear

Krolia stared deep into the fire burning before her. She poked it with a stick to keep the flames high. Off in the distance, she could see Keith rolling around with his wolf. She gave a soft smile as she watched Keith play with the wolf, seeming so happy and carefree. As happy and carefree as they could be. It had been about a week since they jumped onto the animal. Keith was trying to keep time to the best of his abilities.

“Keith,” Krolia spoke up, calling out to him, “Why don’t you and the wolf come back over near the fire, it’s getting dark.”

Keith’s head immediately shot up, “Okay, we’ll be right over, Krolia!”

It hurt Krolia to hear him not call her mom. She knew that it would be selfish to ask, considering she had been absent in his life up until recently. The only memories he has of her are ones of abandonment and sorrow. She wished she could have been there for him when his father died. Seeing that play out in her mind her mind hurt so much. Keith looked so young and so vulnerable.

“Krolia, what are you cooking?” Keith startled her out of her trance, “Anything I can do to help?” 

That’s his father in him. Asking if there is anything that he can do to help. From day one, Keith’s father would always ask what he could do to help her. Whether it be more ice for her injuries or someone to listen, he was always there for her. It pained her to think that he was gone. 

Really, truly, gone.

“Uh, Krolia? Are you alright?” Keith docked his head to the side in a childlike manner.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must have gotten lost in thought,” Krolia let out a small laugh, “I am making...well, I’m not to sure what it is, but it seems to be edible.”

Keith laughed with her. “I’m sure it’ll be great, everything else we’ve had as turned out just fine.”

The two ate in silence for awhile, the only noise between them being Keith feeding the wolf. 

“You know,” Krolia started, putting down her food, “If you keep feeding it, it’ll just get bigger and bigger.”

Keith smiled up at her, “That’s the plan! He’s already getting bigger. Just imagine him a few more weeks from now!” Keith’s eyes lit up, obviously excited about his new pet. Keith gave the rest of his meal to the wolf with a big smile. A thought came to her.

“What’s his name?”

“What?”

“His name. Have you named him yet?”

“Um, no? I’ve just been calling him wolf,” Keith laughed and rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish.

Krolia burst out laughing. “Of course! That’s exactly something your father would do,” She smiled, until it dawned on her what she had said. Keith’s father would never be able to laugh and smile with them. He would never able to see their son as she sees him. 

“He...He’s like me?” Keith asked with all of his emotions clear on his face, “I...it’s been so long…” Keith trailed off.

Krolia took a moment to look at her son before responding. Keith’s eyes were studying the flames as he sat, completely lost in thought. “Keith,” Krolia was sure to be careful in how she continued, “Your father is the best man, no, best person I’ve ever met. He cared for me, and cared so, so much for you.”

Keith looked at her, the fire reflecting in his eyes. “How do you know? It’s not like you were there,” Keith snapped back at her. 

Krolia thought she must have looked shocked, since Keith immediately began apologizing profusely. “Oh god, I am so sorry that was out of line I should no better you weren’t there and it was rude of me and--”

“Keith!” Krolia had to shout to get him to stop rambling. “I know you resent me for leaving, but I had to so that I could protect you. I never wanted to leave you. It hurts me knowing that your father died while you were so young. I wish I could have been there for you,” Krolia slumped forward in defeat, “I love you, Keith. Even if your father became half the man I knew, he still would have loved you more than anything in his entire world.”

Keith sat still, trying to find a response. “He...he was so important to me,” Keith let out a watery laugh, “We would do everything together. He would always take me out on the hoverbike to go see every corner of the desert. I was so upset when it didn’t start up one day. He comforted me and told me not to worry. He told me that everything would be fine. I thought that I had lost our bond, little did I know that our bond would come apart permanently a few months later…”

“Keith, you don’t have to,” Krolia watched as Keith rubbed tears from his eyes.

“No, I want to tell you about him. I loved him so much. He didn’t deserve to die so young,” Keith rest his chin on his hand, leaning forward towards the fire, “I hated you for leaving us, but I hated him for leaving me more. I felt betrayed by something I didn’t, I don’t, understand.”

“Tell me your favorite memories of him,” Krolia spoke after a moment, “Something that makes you feel happy looking back on.”

Keith thought for a moment before letting out a small smile, “We used to go out for ice cream so often. It was typical to get some to celebrate after anything, and I mean anything,” Keith let out a laugh, “I clearly remember us going out for some after we fixed the sink. It was a simple task, but he loved to celebrate anything. He knew I liked getting ice cream, so he made every excuse for us to go.”

Krolia gave a big smile, “That sounds exactly like him.”

“Yeah, he would always do fun things like that with me. Oh! This one time we--”

Krolia and Keith exchanged stories of who once was the best man in either of their lives long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Tingles! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to scream with me about voltron on twitter and tumblr @tingles22
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
